


Bed Weather

by Airi_Senpai



Series: Chocolate and Marshmallows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Weather, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Sugamama, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_Senpai/pseuds/Airi_Senpai
Summary: Bokuto wanted to celebrate his mate's birthday but then nature decided to fuck everything up.Or did it?





	Bed Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wanted to write something smutty for Sugamama's birthday. So here we are.
> 
> I have no regrets. ヾ(≧▽≦*)o
> 
> Enjoy~

Koushi woke up to the sound of loud thunder. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. He stretched his sore and aching limbs which was a result of all their  _activities_  last night--or rather, this morning. The omega turned to his right and saw an empty space on the bed where his boyfriend should've been snoring happily. Koushi then heard a loud clank, followed by his alpha's aggravated shriek coming from outside of the bedroom.

 

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and was surprised to see that it was only 7 in the morning. He found it odd. He was always up before Koutarou to make breakfast because the alpha sleeps in late almost everyday.

 

 _What is he up to now?_  Koushi sighed.

 

He sluggishly got out of bed, willing his legs to move. Being too lazy to get dressed, the omega pulled the duvet on the bed and wrapped it around him. He raised it to his nose and gave it a sniff. The musky scent of his alpha, the smell of chili and spice, enveloped him and made him feel safe.

 

Just then, a second clap of thunder rumbled throughout, startling the omega. He tiptoed to the window and slid the curtains open.

 

The sky was painted dark gray as it rained heavily. The raindrops violently tapped on the window, blurring the view which made everything somewhat cold and gloomy.

 

Koushi's warm breath fogged up the cool glass while he gazed at the bleak cityscape. He hugged the duvet tighter as he involuntarily shivered at the bad weather. 

 

"Shit! Fuck!" hearing Koutarou cursing from the other side of the bedroom door yanked him from his thoughts. Heaving another sigh, Koushi padded across the apartment to where his mate was.

 

The omega smiled the second he saw him. The alpha was at the kitchen, too preoccupied with cooking--or should he say  _'burning'_ , food that he didn't notice Koushi staring. Koutarou's usually gelled up hair was flattened on his head with some of it sticking out here and there due to his wild sleeping habits. He was also somehow wearing Koushi's frilly white apron with nothing underneath, making it easy for the omega to admire his mate's ripped arms, toned back and perfect ass.

 

"So, care to tell me what you're doing so early in the morning?" Koushi's playful tone was evident as he tried to stifle a laugh.

 

"I-I'm trying...  _ugh..._  I'm trying to make you breakf--  _ouch fuck fuck..._  I'm making b-breakfast," the alpha muttered without even looking at him, struggling to flip over what seemed to be burnt pancakes.

 

"Eh? Why didn't you just wake me up? I always make breakfast though?" Koushi asked curiously.

 

"B-but it's your birthday! I wanted... to d-do something nice for you. I'm even...  _ugh shit..._  I'm even planning to take you... o-out for a...  _oww dammit..._  picnic later," Koutarou muttered, staving off the black smoke coming from the pan.

 

The omega was taken aback. He hadn't even realized that it was his birthday. Koushi smiled as his chest tightened from his alpha's dorky yet romantic gesture.

 

"Awww that's so sweet. Thank you Kou. But I don't think we can have that picnic with all this rain going on," Koushi giggled.

 

Koutarou turned off the stove and whipped his head to him so fast that Koushi was afraid his neck will break.

 

"WHAT?!" the alpha's face was pale and filled with dread. Koutarou ran to the balcony's glass door with haste and ripped the amber colored curtains wide open.

 

They were greeted by the same sky Koushi saw outside their bedroom window just a few minutes ago.

 

"NO NO NOOOO! WHYYYY?! I HAD THE PERFECT DAY PLANNED! WHYYYYYYYY?! WHY?! I HATE YOU RAIN!" Koutarou rested his forehead on the cold glass and sniffled.

 

Koushi couldn't help but snort at his alpha's overdramatic reaction. He crept towards the sulking alpha and leaned on him.

 

"Don't sulk. We'll just go tomorrow. I'll even make your favorite chicken sandwich, okay? Besides, I can think of  _other_  ways to make this day perfect. One of which involves me, you and our bed. What do you say, hmm?" the omega suggested, coaxing the alpha out of his bad mood, all while deliberately sliding a finger down Koutarou's spine.

 

Koushi figured that his mate's mood can go two ways. Koutarou would either take the bait and fuck him into oblivion or sulk much further which would most likely last until nighttime. And he was certainly not looking forward to dealing with an upset alpha all day.

 

"Noooo. I don't wanna," Koutarou pouted. Seeing the alpha's mood steer towards the latter, Koushi decided to switch to a more aggressive tactic.

 

The omega bit the alpha's muscled back proactively while he released his phermones. The scent of sweet caramel slowly filled the apartment overpowering the smell of burnt food.

 

"Kou, come back to bed please? This birthday boy wants your knot as his present," Koushi reached for his mark on the alpha's nape and gently traced his fingers on the scarred skin.

 

A rippling growl vibrated from Koutarou's back as he suddenly spun around. Unprepared, the omega stumbled backwards, accidentally stepping on the duvet. Taking the alpha with him, they both fell on the floor with a loud thud. Luckily, the fluffy duvet acted as a cushion and prevented a major bump on his head.

 

Koutarou crashed their lips together and hungrily devoured the moans spilling from his mouth. The alpha grabbed the omega's thigh and guided it to his waist. Koushi automatically raised the other so that his legs were tightly wrapped around his alpha. While Koutarou's hands traveled from his smooth milky thighs to his ass. The alpha gave it a rough squeeze, making him moan louder.

 

"Why the hell...  _mmhh..._  are you...  _ngh..._  not wearing anything...  _nnmhh..._  underneath this thing?" Koutarou asked between hurried kisses.

 

The omega smirked against the other's lips as he palmed Koutarou's erection through the only piece of clothing he was currently wearing. The alpha grunted as he slightly pulled away from him.

 

"I could ask the same thing to you," Koushi teased.

 

Koutarou squinted his eyes and stared at his mate doubtfully. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this."

 

The alpha's statement made him laugh. Koushi shook his head lightly and encircled his arms around Koutarou's neck. He slowly undid the apron's ribbons as he smiled at his alpha.

 

"Well Koutarou, for your information, I didn't ask you to wear my apron. As much as I wanted to see your naked butt under this flimsy thing, you did that on your own. And last time I checked, I didn't have the power to control the weather. So, no. I did not plan this. But, on the other hand, I do want to have the most amazing mind-blowing birthday sex with you..." Koushi wrenched the apron from his alpha and tossed it aside.

 

He cocked his head to the side and batted his eyelashes, "So hurry up and fuck me,  _please_?"

 

Koutarou beamed at him and gave him a peck on his beauty mark. To show him he means business, the alpha rolled his hips and rubbed their half-hard cocks together. Koushi groaned at the sudden yet welcomed contact.

 

"With  _pleasure_ ," the alpha murmured to his ear and gave it a bite.

 

"Damn right," Koushi said with a chuckle.

 

Koutarou began raining soft lingering kisses on his neck, just below his ear where his scent is the strongest. The alpha gave his scent gland a teasing lick which made him shudder. "Ngh... K-Koutarou..."

 

"So sensitive," the alpha whispered. He continued his assault on the omega's swollen gland until the place reeked of Koushi's scent. He kissed and sucked on every inch of skin he could find while he kneaded his mate's plump ass. 

 

"E-enough with t-that..." Koushi tried to pry the alpha's face from his neck but Koutarou wouldn't budge.

 

"But you smell so good," the alpha nuzzled unto his neck to prove his point. Koushi knew what his scent does to his mate because the same thing happens to him whenever Koutarou releases his own.

 

As if knowing what he's thinking, the smell of spice emanated from Koutarou. It was intoxicating as fuck. Just one whiff and his omega senses were sent into overdrive. The smell alone was enough to have him dripping with slick. His mind was clouded and filled with nothing but want and lust for his alpha. Heat pooled in his stomach, cock craving for release. He was breathing hard but Koutarou was still paying too much attention to his neck.

 

Koushi closed his eyes and bared his neck, giving Koutarou full access to it. The alpha growled at the omega's act of submission. He gripped Koushi's wrists and pinned it above his head. And without warning, he sunk his teeth into the omega's skin. 

 

Koushi wailed at the pain and pleasure of the bite. He struggled free from he alpha's hold and smacked the backside of Koutarou's head. The alpha then sat back down and realized what he just did.

 

"A little warning next time would be nice," Koushi chided his mate lightly.

 

"S-sorry. I didn't... I couldn't... stop myself. I-I'm s-sorry..." Koutarou hung his head, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

Koushi laughed and slapped each side of the alpha's face with his hands. "Hey. It's fine... Actually... You made me come just from that," the omega said bashfully, feeling the warm cum all over his stomach.

 

"Really?! As in, for real?!" Koutarou's face brightened up and his eyes sparkled like a kid who'd just received their first ever Christmas gift.

 

Koushi rolled his eyes, "Yes,  _really_. Now, can you give me a kiss so that we can continue?"

 

"Okay!" Koutarou exclaimed enthusiastically. The alpha held Koushi's face between his hands and pressed feather-like kisses on the omega's lips. Every kiss left him wanting for more. He was starting to feel impatient.

 

The alpha snickered and Koushi immediately knew that Koutarou was teasing him. 

 

_So you wanna play it this way, huh? Alright then._

 

Koushi wrapped his legs tighter around the alpha's hips, their throbbing erections snug against each other. Every touch sent a shiver down his spine. Every move elicited a sinful sound from him and Koutarou. 

 

" _Stop_ ," the alpha snarled, pinning his hands on top of his head again but this time, he did it only with one hand.

 

Koushi looked coyly at his mate, "Stop what? _This_?" The omega rolled his hips once more, earning a menacing growl from Koutarou. The alpha was filled with lust and exasperation as his expression was silently warning Koushi to quit the teasing. But it only spurred him on. 

 

The omega did it again and the alpha's thin patience snapped into two.

 

Koutarou claimed his lips, knocking the air out of his lungs. The alpha's talented tongue invaded his mouth, exploring every inch of the cavern. Kissing him deep with fervor, the alpha's free hand made it's way to his ass and his finger suddenly dipped into the tight wet heat.

 

Koushi broke the kiss as his breath hitched in surprise. Still holding him down, Koutarou busied himself with littering marks all over the omega's collarbones while he plunged his finger in and out of Koushi's slick-filled hole.

 

Koushi was mewling non-stop by the time Koutarou had his third finger inside. " _Fuck_. Koushi you're so fucking wet for me."

 

"A-alpha... P-please..." the omega begged, unable to stop the moans spilling from his pink lips.

 

Letting go of Koushi's wrists, Koutarou removed the fingers in his ass. The omega whined at the emptiness he felt but the feeling didn't last any longer as the alpha lined the swollen head of his erection with Koushi's entrance, grabbed him by the hips and thrusted his cock deep inside in one swift move.

 

Koushi screamed as he clenched the duvet around him, body shaking while he come.

 

" _Oya_? Koushi, I've only just put my dick in and you came already? You're _so_ feeling it today, don't you? Is it because of the rain? Or is it because it's your birthday?" the alpha's eyes danced with mirth as his earlier frustration clearly dissipated unto thin air.

 

If he wasn't so delirious with sex right now, Koushi would've pummeled the alpha to death. But unfortunately, he was, so he only managed to grunt in response.

 

"Either way, we're not close to done. So you better hold on tight," Koutarou suggested, putting his mate's hands on his shoulders.

 

The alpha wasted no time and started shoving his ridiculously enormous cock in and out. His pace was relentless as he abused the same spot inside Koushi over and over and over again. The omega was practically screaming from the overstimulation and heightened senses that he was feeling all at once.

 

Koutarou rapidly gyrated his hips with such force that Koushi was sure it would bruise and leave him aching for the next few days.

 

"S-shit. K-Kou... Ah... S-slow down... Ah! Oh god..." Koushi tried to reason with the alpha as held on to Koutarou's thick arms, nails clawed on it, breaking skin and drawing blood.

 

"C-can't... ugh... F-fuck. Ah... I'm c-close..." the alpha muttered between his low rumbling groans.

 

Koushi felt Koutarou's knot swell inside of him that he instictively clamped down on the alpha's pulsating member.

 

Koutarou growl deep and descended on Koushi as he bit the omega's neck for the second time. The alpha's knot latched on as Koutarou came inside, white hot seed filling him to the brim.

 

Koushi's stomach was sticky with his  _stuff_  as he was pretty sure he just came again.

 

_Three times in one round. That's a new record._

 

Koushi giggled at the thought. Koutarou peered at him, perplexed. "What's so funny?" the alpha asked.

 

"You," Koushi bumped his mate's nose and Koutarou's brows furrowed, more confused.

 

"Whatever. I'm going to kiss you now," the alpha slowly closed the space between them. But before he could even reach the omega's lips, Koushi sneezed, spraying snot and saliva all over Koutarou's face.

 

The alpha scrunched up his nose in disgust as he wiped the snot from the omega's nose with the duvet.

 

"The floor is cold. I really don't want you getting sick. I guess we should get up now, huh?" Koutarou asked playfully.

 

"I guess we should," Koushi sniffed with a wide smile.

 

The alpha hoisted him up without effort while Koushi took the duvet with him and clung to Kuotarou like a koala, wrapping them both in the warm fluffy fabric. Koushi nestled on the crook of Koutarou's neck as the alpha made his way through the apartment to the bedroom.

 

Koushi couldn't stop himself and bursted out laughing at their shenanigans.

 

"Hey hey hey! Stop squirming! I'm still inside you! You're making it hard for my dick, you know?" Koutarou berated.

 

"Your dick is already already  _hard_ , stupid..." the omega scoffed.

 

"Ohh. Touché," the alpha howled with laughter.

 

Koutarou kicked the door open and laid on the bed with Koushi straddling him. He took out a clean towel from the bedside drawer and wiped down the mess that Koushi made. After he was done, Koushi relaxed into his mate's arms while the alpha looked out the window and carefully stroked his mate's back.

 

"How are you feelin'?" Koutarou inquired. Koushi sighed and nuzzled further into his alpha's chest.

 

"Tired and thoroughly fucked,  _thank you very much_ ," Koushi admitted, feeling very sated.

 

"Anything for my birthday boy," Koutarou smiled, playing with the silvery locks on Koushi's head.

 

The omega looked up at Koutarou while doodling circles on his alpha's collarbones with his finger. "Too bad we can't have a picnic today."

 

"Nah. It's fine. We can't do anything with the rain going nuts. It's just a stroke of bad luck and bad weather. Or should I say  _bed weather_?" the alpha wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

 

Koushi covered his mouth with a hand as the laughter bubbled up from his stomach.

 

"OH MY GOD KOUTAROU! THAT WAS SO BAD!" the omega yelled, laughing his lungs off.

 

"You're such a dork," Koushi said wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

"Your dork," Koutarou hugged him closer.

 

" _Mine_ ," the omega sighed happily. After a few minutes, Koutarou's knot deflated. He didn't even realize that Koushi had dozed off. The alpha pulled out of his omega, settled him on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

 

Koutarou kissed the top of his mates head and smiled. He thanked all the gods for giving him the best mate he could ever have.

 

"Happy Birthday Koushi," the alpha lovingly whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating the [ IwaHina fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324944/chapters/30498693) by tomorrow so I hope you check it out. Laters. ♡


End file.
